Many different types of aircraft are propelled by turbofan engines. It is common for a turbofan engine to be connected to the fuselage or a wing of an aircraft by a pylon. Such a turbofan engine typically includes a nacelle that is a streamline enclosure that contains internal parts of the engine. A nacelle includes an inlet assembly that is positioned at the front of the turbofan engine, extends arcuately around the rotational axis of the engine, and defines an opening through which air is drawn into the engine. The nacelle further includes oppositely oriented right and left fan cowls that are immediately rearward of the inlet assembly and extend arcuately partially around the rotational axis of the engine. The fan cowls cover internal parts of the turbofan engine, such as a fan case and electrical components that control the operation of the engine. The fan cowls are operable to provide access to internal components of the turbofan engine, such as during maintenance of the engine.
Each of the fan cowls includes a horizontally extending top edge that is hinged so each fan cowl can be opened by pivoting the cowl upward about the hinge. It can be difficult to manually open the fan cowls because they must be lifted to facilitate the pivoting about their horizontal top edges. It can be particularly difficult to open the fan cowls of large turbofan engines because the cowls are large, bulky and may be heavy, and for some aircraft the cowls are positioned high above the ground and are therefore difficult to reach. Turbofan engines with heavy fan cowls are often equipped with powered door opening systems that are operative to automatically open the fan cowls. Such powered door opening systems add to the weight of the turbofan engine and thereby the weight of the associated aircraft, which can be disadvantageous. Further, when the above-described fan cowls are open they may catch wind in a manner that adds to the difficulty of opening and closing the cowls. In addition, components of nacelles must be designed to handle wind related loading that occurs when fan cowls of the above-described type are open.
Accordingly there is a need for an aircraft engine, such as a turbofan engine, with cowls, such as fan cowls, that are relatively easy to open and close.